The purpose of this investigation is to develop an improved method of myocardial preservation using in vitro heart preparations. A perfusion medium has been developed which will allow the maintenance of myocardial contractility for over one week with an in vitro rat heart. This perfusion fluid will be further developed to achieve maximum myocardial preservation. Evaluation will be carried out using standard biochemical and physiologic technique.